The bite of envy
by YoutookMyTwinkie
Summary: Matt and Sora have been a couple for two years now, things are great. Tai hasn't been close to Matt because he felt betrayed by his best friend. But Tai realized Sora would never go with him and gives up. He Gets with a mystery girl and Sora feels the old jealousy bug and can't figure out why she's so upset with Tai being with another girl. having cake and eating it too
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters blah bah blah. I am just a big fan of the 1-2 season and love to write.

Chapter one

**Forgive and forget**

Sora and Matt were walking down the street hand in hand. Matt paused on a patch of grass and kissed her neck. Sora smiled out and took a deep breath in.  
"So Sora I have a gig this coming week are you going to be able to come down to see?"  
Sora rubbed her hands on his back and into his hair,

"Of course babe and afterwards we can meet up with T.k. and the rest of the gang."  
Matt grinned out as he kisses her full on the lips and tugged back on her lip lightly.

"Hey I have something for you." He winked out as he pulled out a rose from his leather jacket.

"Awe you are so sweet Matt I've always wanted a rainbow rose."  
The moment was less dramatic as a roaring laugh erupted in an echo out. They both snapped their necks back to look at the source of where the laugh came from and they meet up to a pair of tan eyes and brown hair,

"Wow Matt did you really get Sora a flower? You do know she owns a flower shop?"

"Shut up Tai, This is a different type of flower that many places don't make."

Tai covered his mouth and continued to snicker and Sora began to frown,

"Tai don't be a jerk we were having a private moment you walked in on!"  
Tai shrugged his shoulders and picked up his soccer ball from the floor and bit his lip back,

"Yeah real private guys, not exactly an island getaway. If you wanted a private moment you should get a room and not do it at the park where I play soccer at.I am on my way to my game, so catch you "babes" later." he snickered out.  
Sora poked her head up to take a peak at Tai. He always looked so handsome in his uniform not to mention the soccer shorts hugged him in all the right places, making his butt look extra full and round.

"You didn't tell us you had a game today."  
Tai walked off with his ball disregarding what Sora had said,  
"Have fun you two, remember to apply the chapstick if you are going to continue sucking faces." Tai chuckled out more and flashed them a smile. Matt's mouth dropped to the floor at the shock of Tai being well sincerely nice about it. Matt and Sora have been boyfriend and girlfriend for two years and Tai was very distant and cold with him. It was to the point he wouldn't even not acknowledging they were a couple but today he even made a joke and smiled about it. Matt rubbed the back of his head,

"Well man what time is your game?"  
Tai fixed his duffle bag to hang over his right shoulder,

"It starts in twenty minutes but you guys look busy with your little romantic set up. No worries have fun you two and I'll see you around later."  
Matt tilted his head slightly,

"No really we want to be at your game, be sure to kick ass so we don't get bored."  
Tai grinned from the corner of his lips, "I never loose a game." Tai then walked off and Matt began to as if he won the battle of the bands.

Matt's pov

_**Could it be that Tai has finally forgiven me? He has to know Sora and I have had a connection since the first time we got pulled into the digital world. She was always there for T.k. and took on a mom role for him when he was in need of one most. And I tried to be there for her when she felt at her lowest and in such disappear. That moment she was in a dark hole and I knew how that felt I was stuck in a black cave. I knew just how to pull her out of it. We been through so much together and she always felt I was the only one who understood. And I truly did understand her and I was glad she took me as her boyfriend and how it all came out during my favorite holiday. I would never forget when she stepped in with that box of homemade cookies at my first big concert. She molded one that looked like Gabumon, one that looked like a mic and guitar. She couldn't stop smiling and she would blush as she looked into my eyes and as I took the cookies from her hand I left my hand on top of hers unable to let it go and at that moment we had our first kiss. I looked up at the sky then back down at her and just as my eyes locked onto hers she hugged me tight.**_

"Do you want to lie in the grass for a bit, go watch Tai's game then go get some dinner?"  
Sora smiled out big and nodded her head already kneeling down and picking the greenest spot of the whole park not to mention it had the best shade.

"After dinner we can meet up with T.k. and whoever else he invited. Today is so eventful I miss being busy along your side." She sang out.

I pulled her onto my chest and kissed her with my hand lying across her cheek. I laid my head over my arm because I didn't want to get any grass in my nicely combed hair. I was having a perfect hair day I didn't want it to get messed up.

We laid like that for a while as I put my ipod on placing one ear piece in her ear and the other one in mine. We hummed along to the tunes that would pop up. She would giggle when she messed up the lyrics and I'd just smile big at each note she hit, she was so cute when she sang. She had such a soft voice and the way her eyes crinkled up it was amazing. She never sang in front of the others and I felt lucky to be the one she entrusted her singing voice to be heard by.

She looked at me ,

"What Matt?" She giggled out, "Am I singing that bad?"  
I bit my lip back trying not to smile so big and looked back into the sky,

"Oh it's nothing just looking at what a dork you are." But I was really thinking how pretty she looked. Her eye lashes curled and her make up so natural and just lip gloss on her lips. I could listen to her all day.

"Matt you are a jerk." She laughed out and hugged me. By now she was use to me being cool and not being too affectionate with my words she knew I really meant I loved her.

I looked down at my watch,

"Oh no we are going to miss Tai's entire game, come on Sora we should get going. It took Tai a while to warm back up to me I don't want to blow it."

I got up to my feet and reach out and took Sora's hands and propped her up. She looked at her hand in tangled with mine and we began to walk to the soccer field.

"Do you think he is okay with us now?" She asked me concerned,

I took a deep breath out,

"I hope so I really miss my best friend."

Sora's pov

**_I couldn't help but to think how lucky I was. Tai and I were very close and I did like him at the beginning of our journey but as time passed I found myself more and more drawn to Matt. I don't know if it was the mystery behind him that got me hooked or if it was just the connection I felt from him. He always played never letting one in, seeing him vulnerable, but he showed me in order to save me from the dark cave. I could tell him anything and yes he'd act standoffish but he cared deeply. I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge me he would actually get where I was coming from and understand how I felt and why I even felt the things I did. Unlike Tai who wouldn't let me vent and expect me to just bounce back like it was nothing. That bound between Matt and I grew out of friendship and into love. I didn't want to get in the way of their friendship but it ended up happening anyway and I felt so bad for it. I am willing to be by Matt's side and make it all right again. Matt deserves to have Tai in his life. Tai can be a hot head but he is the best friend to have. He always has your back and stands up for you no matter what._**

I looked down at Matt's hand and playfully swung It back and forth. He looked down at our hands and back into my eyes,

"You are such a lil weirdo." He laughed out but also swung our hands and playfully kissed behind my ears. Every time he did that it sent shivers down my spine and all over the rest of my body. That was in a good way.

He walked over to the bleachers and propped my hand up to help me climb the steeper seats better.

"How about we sit here? There is shade but it's not too chilly."

I nodded my head in agreement,  
"Yes this is a perfect spot." I smiled out. I looked out onto the field and saw Tai and Ken the dynamic duo. Davis was jealous that Tai and Ken were more capable on the soccer field together. Tai has been playing for years and has so many pro recruiters wanting to sign him. Tai was always so fast and clever with his feet. He knew how to dodge and use his tricks at the perfect time. He was an outstanding leader never hogging the ball and Ken was very graceful and diligent with any move he made. They made it to many championships taking home the gold trophy. And last Ken had told me was that recruiters wanted them to play in the Olympics. my thoughts were interrupted when a loud whistle woke me up crashing me back into my seat. I clutcedh onto Matt's hand and he rubbed my arm,

"It's okay babe, not as bad as the feedback from the speakers at my show." He laugh off.

I giggled lightly as I kept my eyes on the field. Tai patted Ken's arm and he walked out to the side lines stepping over to the bleachers. I waited for him to catch eye contact with me. I am sure he was expecting us earlier and I hope he isn't annoyed that we came in the middle of the game almost to the end. I was about to wave my hand until I saw him sit in the bleachers next to a blonde girl. My mouth dropped. My eyes felt hot and my heart sank a bit,

"I wonder who that girl he is talking to" I called out to Matt.

"Probably one of his friends." Matt yawned out.

I couldn't help but keep watching Tai talk to her. He had a towel around his neck and whipped the sweat off himself. He smiled out as the girl's blue eyes met up to his and she handed him an orange Gatorade. She then grabbed a portion of his towel and wiping off some of his sweat from his face..

I rolled my eyes, if that girl knew any better she'd know his favorite was the blue one.

But Tai took the drink from the girl with a big smile plastered to his face and as she talked he was laughing and smiling from ear to ear. I haven't seen him look like that in a long time.

The whistle blew again it was time for Tai to go back on the field and play the team even though they were winning by a long shot. There was no way the other team could catch up. Tai got up from his seat and I sighed heavy. It was all innocent-

Just before I could finish my thought Tai swooped in tilting his head to the side and kissed the girl full on the lips. I felt numb and frozen. I was really confused who was that girl? and how did he meet her? How long have they been dating?

I felt arm arms wrap around me. I shook my head and rubbed Matt's arms leaning my head back on him. I Kept my eyes on the girl still wondering who on earth was she?

**I hope you guys like this first chapter. I am not sure if I am going to continue it, I wrote it for fun and randomly. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for the encouragement and reviews! They mean a lot to me and I apologize for the type-os in the first chapter typed it out and posted it up

**2. All is fair in love and rampage of a scorned heart**

I wiped my hands over my head and pushed my hair back and grinned out big. I ran across the field, the bits of grass and dirt clogs began to toss up into the air wherever my cleats landed.

"Ken high five man! We made it! Good job team, nice shot Neeve and Brad that was a sweat fake out."  
A raven black haired guy smiled out and ran hugged me.

"Next game we are sure to get drafted especially you Tai you have the bronze and are a great leader."

I patted his back and smiled back at his mulberry blue eyes,

"Yeah but your plays you make ken are very impressive and you're very quick on your feet."  
"Ah come on guys get a room! So chummy." A boy with gold hair called out and a boy with brown hair hugged him from behind and slapped his ass,

"You are the best hunny."  
The golden hair guy grinned out and rubbed his arm,

"no, no pumpkin spice you are the man."  
"No you the mon-"  
Tai pushed their heads together,

"Alright guys knock it off Roy and Chad." They both ran off laughing but what they didn't see coming was Tai being so good with running targets. Tai ran and kicked the call in full throttle. The ball went flying and hit Chad's shoulder and bounced off onto Roy's dark hair.

"ah not cool Tai." Chad called out.

Tai chuckled out and put his hand over a guy with dark hair,

"Great job team you are all the MON!" It was an on going joke with the team. Tai started saying it to them and they just thought he meant man unaware he was talking about a digi term. " I think everyone of you deserves to be drafted. There is no eye in team and I am proud to be the leader to such a great bunch of guys."  
"Ah Tai you are going to make us cry." Called out a guy.

"We have to bring everything we got next game, we'll add more practices." Ken called out, "Over all awesome job team."

"not fair if we fail Ken has nothing to worry about! He is a super genius and so anything." A random guy called out.

"Hey guys tai isn't far-"

Just then Tai stomped his foot over Ken's leg "Alright team enough of that Nancy talk let's get some food and get rest!"

"Good job team." Each guy replied to each other and slapped each other asses as they said that.

"Okay lets hit the showers." They sang out as they kept smacking each other's asses, "Let's hit the showers."

Tai and Ken fell back as everyone else ran out of the field and headed towards the locker room.

"So is she here?" Ken asked.

Tai smiled back and nodded his head.

"Hey Catherine." Tai yelled out, come down and meet Ken.

The blonde girl came out of the bleachers and approached over to the boys. Her black boots grazing the grass and her over all style was very fashionable. Her light red lips blazing and her make up light. She looked like a doll without a flaw.

"Ello Ken, Tai has told me so much about you." She smiled out and hugged him.

Ken was taken aback he was expecting Catherine to be a snob and be grossed out by the beading sweat drops oozing down.

"Oh." He replied as he patted her back, "Nice to meet you too hope I didn't mess up your outfit.

"Oh don't worry about it. I am use to it by Tai and I don't mind." She smiled out her accent wasn't as thick like when she first met Tai. She has been in America for a year and she and Tai started meeting up as friends until last month.

"So Tai tells me you guys just started dating."

She smiled and put her hands into his eyes she death glared the screaming girls yelling "Ken, Tai you are dreamy. We love you!"

"Yes he asked me to be his girlfriend."  
Ken smiled and sighed a breath. He was starting to get worried for Tai. He was so hung up on Sora. No one saw how damaged he was from matt and her getting together. His best friend got the girl and he had no idea how to deal with it except to drift apart and fake smile around everyone. But Ken saw right through his act. And Ken would get him out of his dark room and get some fresh air and take him out to hang out days with T.k., Davis and Izzy. And now Tai finally seemed fully content

"Take care of my best friend." Ken smiled out, but after put his hand over his face. I hope I didn't weird Tai out. He felt like Tai was a best friend after everything they had shared with each other. Davis was the one who accepted Ken into their world and he'd always be grateful for it. Was there anything wrong with having two friends?

Catherine giggled out, "Tai calls you his best friend too along with T.k." She smiled out.

Tai put his arm around Catherine and pecked her cheek.

"SO Tai never got around to telling me the story of how you guys got together."  
"Well." She looked into Tai's eyes. "He was so sweet, he-"  
"Hey Tai!"Matt yelled out.

Tai poked his head out and waved his arms in the air.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it."  
Matt put his hand on the back of Tai,

"Of course we wouldn't miss it man. Good game." He called out.

Catherine sighed a breath of air up to her bangs so it went out of her face,

"Oh most certainly seemed you were going to miss it since you came close to the end but no matter what counts is you showed up. So nice of you to come cheer Tai on" She giggled out and hugged Tai's arm.

Ken bit his lip to try and contain his laughter.

"Yeah, uh sure thing." Matt titled his head and scratched is feeling tension.

"And you must be Sora." Catherine smiled out.

"Yeah." Sora smiled, "I never heard Tai mention you before."  
Catherine looked up at Tai,

"Well he hasn't been around you that much since you and Matt are always together I mean who likes to be a third wheel?' She smiled out, " I am Catherine." Your pleasure I am sure. She smiled out, "He met me in France if you wanted the back story." She sang out.

What a bitch! Sora's thoughts screamed out.

"Oh Tai sure loves them charming." She chimed in

Ken recoiled, "Oh I better shower now. Nice meeting you Catherine." Ken ran off.

"Bye Ken see you in a bit." Tai yelled out, "Keep some warm water for me. Tai laughed out

Catherine looked at Tai and said "I'll meet you at your house me doux." She pecked him full, running her hands on the back of his neck and he put his hands on her waist and she ran her foot on his leg,

She sucked his lip lightly and pulled away and turned to Matt and Sora,

"Well it was so nice talking to you." She replied in a perky attitude and smiled, "So nice." She then walked skipped out of the field.

"Isn't she cute?" Tai asked oblivious at the tension that went down.

"Yeah she is so charming." Sora scoffed out .

"Yeah." Tai breathed out, "Oh so are you guys going to the hang out today? Or are you going out on pre anniversary events?" Tai asked dazed.

"We are going tonight but we might leave early." He replied out.

"Oh great," Tai smiled out, "I'll see you guys then" Tai walked off giving off the peace sign from behind.

"Yeah see you man."  
When Tai was clear out of ear shot Sora breathed out flustered,

"The nerve of that girl!" Sora rolled her eyes, "Tai is so clueless at her nice act being a pun of a down right bitch." So yelled out, "I hope Kari is smart enough to not like her fake act she was the smart Kamiya." Sora called out.

Matt rubbed Sora's arm, "Relax she is just reacting as Tai's girl. She'll come around and simmer down. I can't be mad at her. She got Tai to talk to us again and makes him happy let's not rock the boat." Matt smiled out.

Sora huffed out hot breath,

" I still don't like her." She replied bitterly.

"Well least Tai had his first kiss."

Matt looked confused,

"He's kissed a girl before."

Sora's eyes bulged out but she quickly collected herself and giggled out,

"Oh of course, um who was the first girl he kissed anyway." She asked non saliently

"It was-"

Well Hope you guys liked this Chapter. Thanks so much again for the reviews!


	3. before their eyes

Thank you everyone for your reviews they mean the world to me. I want to thank you all for the support and kind words you share with me. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been going through some things. I will have more time to write since an event has left me time to have more time to do that. I can't do a whole lot of much. So thank you all for the reviews once again they mean so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep it coming. You guys rock and I will keep writing for you all and myself because it is what I love to do most.

**Chapter 3 before their eyes**

Matt put his hand over his chin and bit his lip back as he looked to the floor. His other hand began to roll into a ball.

"Well doesn't matter, it has nothing to do with us." He smiled out and pecked Sora on the forehead.

"Just give ole Catherine a chance and be patient, after all our get together wasn't the best news. He has finally moved on." Matt smiled, "This is a good thing."  
Sora folded her arms and turned away from Matt,  
"I refuse to be put in a lions den just because you want Tai as your best friend again. Us getting together; we shouldn't feel sorry about it. I can't help what my heart feels and he never asked me out until it was too late so it is his own fault." Sora turned her back to Matt and began to walk off in a storm.

_**Sora's thoughts**_

"_**I am not a dummy Matt; I saw what you did back there. You swiftly changed the subject of Tai's first Kiss but why? Was it out of discomfort for you or were trying to spare me? But from what exactly? I do not care for secrets or you hiding things from me but I'll let you off the hook this time only because I don't want to spoil our anniversary."  
I clutched my hand over my chest,**_

" _**I don't understand why Tai is getting to me this much. Why should I care who he kisses or who he is even with? I should be a good girlfriend and ignore that Catherine girl. Matt was so close with Tai and he lost that." **_

_**I paused at mid step and hugged my arms tighter over myself and trembling a bit.**_

Just then a pair of cold hand reached out to her.

"Sora I am sorry I am being selfish asking you to put up with Catherine. She was being so rude to us without even knowing our side of the story."

Sora turned around and put her hand over Matt's hand and smiled lightly,

"No Matt I understand you miss Tai and so do I but-"  
Matt turned Sora fully around and picked up her chin to have her look into his crystal blue eyes. They were so cold yet so inviting. The ice shards glistened in the light, like a gem and it made her melt each time she looked up into them.

"Tell you what Sora, we go tonight and if she is being a snob to us we will leave right away and come up with an excuse."  
Sora wrapped her arms around him and smiled peaking him lightly,

"Sounds great."

He pecked her back and picked her up lightly into his lower half and warmly hugged her.

"Now lets get off this field and get some frozen yogurt or something.

"Preparing for your show figure?" She smiled out

Matt winked at her,

"No I just love frozen yogurt those cheese cake bites are the best." He grinned out.

They walked out hand in hand giggling close to one another.

"That time in the digi world where he snapped me out of that dark whole. He saw past through so many ignore, he understood and listened and gave me time to cry he didn't just tell me to suck it up and get right up. He fully saved me with his love." She smiled out. "I am truly lucky." She hugged his arm and kept on walking with him.

**Back at Tai's house **

A girl with long light brown hair walked through the kitchen to pick up a box of cookies and juice to bring back to her room. She walked back into her room with a big smile on her face,

"Guess what!" she set the snacks down on her table and closed the door behind her, "My dad got a new job and-" She looked down to see a blonde boy on the floor and smiled. He was sound asleep hugging her stuffed animal using it as a pillow.

"Awe your final basketball training must have you exhausted." She walked over to folded up sheets and put one over him and turned on the television low. She looked at him and brushed his hair lightly.

"Thank you for always being here for me." She smile but as fast as that smile appeared it vanished and a frown took its place as she noticed a cut and bruise on his forehead and a mark on his eyes that was poorly covered up by make-up. She fell frozen not knowing what to think. Should I let him sleep? He looks so exhausted she thought to herself. She decided she would let him sleep a bit longer before waking him up and inquiring how he received such blows. She grabbed the remote and began to flip channels until she heard a low murmur come from the blonde boy.

"Why?" he called out lightly.

"Why what T.k.?" She asked sweetly going along his calls.

He would often sleep talk and she would play along, shush him back to sleep or sometimes she would have to wake him up if he was having another nightmare.

"Why are you walking away?  
Was it something I did?  
Did I make a mistake cause  
I'm trying to deal with the pain  
I don't understand this, is this how it is?"

Kari clasped her hand over her mouth. T.k. still hasn't let go of his dad and Matt leaving him with his mom. And the new boyfriend living in his house must feel weird, especially since Matt or his dad rarely bother to contact him. Kari pressed her hands over his face.

"T.k." She whispered lightly.

T.k., flung up and dashed up, "I am up I swear." He then scanned the room and saw Kari looking up at him. T.k. rubbed the back of his neck and smiled down at her, "I am sorry Kari you invited me over to share some news and I fell asleep on you."  
She pulled him back down to sit next to her. "It's okay, but before I share the news." She handed him the box of cookies and juice. " I wanted to ask you something."  
T.k. smiled back at her and put a cookie in his mouth, "Sure."  
"How did you get those bruises and cuts on your face?" She asked innocently

T.k. dropped the cookie from his mouth and looked to the floor then immediately picked his head up and grinned lightly, "The guys got a bit rough on the court after I told them my news how I can't play basket ball anymore." He smiled out,

Kari tilted her head confused.

"They seem reasonable I mean after seeing how you were at that game I am sure they would have understand."

T.k. took the remote and changed the channel, "It's just guys rough housing." He waved his hands around." He rubbed the back of his ankle and looked discouraged.

Kari nodded her head and smiled back at him,

"You boys' and your rough housing."

She looked at the t.v. frowning a bit,

**Kari's thoughts**

_**I know you are lying to me T.k. I know those sapphire eyes more than you think. I see there is pain behind them and I know it is much more than the pain you are feeling from your injury. You are hiding something with good reason. You were there for me with open arms through my hard time. It is my turn to be here for you when you need a shoulder to lean on..**_

She curled her hands into a fist at the memory of when T.k. had his accident. She was at the basketball court cheering him on with her fellow cheerleaders when he jumped so high to make the points they needed to win the game and to impress the recruiters. But when he landed he fell down and wouldn't get up from the floor. She went with him to his doctor visit two weeks ago the news wasn't good. He tore the bottom of his foot, he tore his Achilles and a spur bone was cutting into his muscles. He cried for a while with her, as he had to give up basket ball for a long while and may never be able to play again. And even Despite his pain he was in from his shattered dream and physical pain, he'd still come through for her. He'd come to her house in crutches to make sure she was okay and bring her flowers to cheer her up and he even brought a set for her mom.

_**T.k. is a remarkable guy with such a heart of gold. He was always so selfless and was there for her in a heartbeat he was also there for Tai. I will be here till the end. I will have your back and you are not alone. I felt so alone all this time. You even came to the dark Ocean from the digi world with your light of hope shinning out with only one thought…. The thought of me.. You wanted to get to me to make sure I was safe. You always watched over me whenever Tai couldn't. You would always stand in front of me whenever danger came our way. You were my rock, you are my other half and I will love you till the time span I have. You have my heart and I don't care to have it back. Light and hope are always hand in hand. I cherish everything about you Takeru. You have bright blue eyes like Matt but to me your eyes are so much warmer, a fire blue while his is winter. You have such a sweet smile and your laugh makes me smile a thousand more times. **_

T.k. looked at her and put his hand on top of hers.

_**It is better you don't know. I just need you to be the sweet girl you are and be by my side because I can't do it alone.**_

They both gripped onto each others hands and smiled at each other. T.k. scooted closer and they both closed their eyes and leaned in until the door flung open.

Tai blew a popper out,  
"Guess who is home!" Tai called out.

Kari got up from the floor so fast and t.k. looked out to the wall,  
"Mom!" Kari yelled out.

Catherine, coming from the country of love saw the moment that Tai walked in on and hit him,

"Owe what was that for love?!"  
"That was for not knocking."  
Tai tilted his head confused,

"Why would I need to knock." Catherine smiled at him and shook her head, "You are so clueless at times. But that is a charm about you." She pecked his cheek and hugged his arm. He smiled down at her and rubbed her arm.

" I don't know what she sees in you tai but never let go son, she is a keeper." His mom laughed out,

"Hey mom you are supposed to be on my side!"  
Kari began to giggle so loud and T.k. joined in the laughter,

"I hope you kids weren't starving while I was away.

"Well even when you were here we would starve your cooking is deadly."  
Catherine hit Tai's arm lightly.

"I have been coming over and making some food and so has T.k."  
Kari's mom looked at T.k. and smiled,

"Thank you so much you two." She patted T.k.'s back and smiled big, "I am going to my room and get washed up. I don't mind you guys having the music loud. Tomorrow is a weekend after all and I do miss the noise you guys would make."  
Tai gave her the thumbs up, "Ok we can do that, just be careful what you wish for mom." He laughed lightly. She shook her head and smiled bigger,

"I can see you haven't changed much Tai." She patted his head, "I love that about you son. My brave boy." She walked up the stairs and left them to their plans.

"Hey Kari do you mind texting everyone that we are having the get together at our house?

Kari nodded her head and began to text away at her phone.

T.k. sat on the sofa leaning his head back,

"How is your ankle doing man?"  
T.k. shrugged his shoulders,

"The physical therapy is helping a bit but it's not like how it use to be."  
Tai gripped T.k.'s shoulder's lightly,

"It will get there in time man, just hang in there."  
T.k. nodded his head tugging at Tai's hand,

"Thanks Tai."  
Tai then sat next to him,

"I am always here for you. I see you as my best friend and little brother. You have been there for Kari and me from the worse time of our life. Matt and Sora are so vain to think my distance was all about them. Give me a break." Tai scoffed out, "But anyway more to the point. You and kari suit each other so go ahead and make her your girlfriend already. And I am sorry I walked in at the wrong moment, Catherine thinks I am dense at times but she hips me." He laughed out.

T.k. hugged Tai,

"Thanks Tai." T.k. then cleared his throat.

"Tai, do you mind if I-" T.k. began to shake a bit but caught his composure again.

He shook his head and smiled, "Have a good time with Catherine She is a sweet girl."  
Tai nodded his head, "Thanks man, she is really something."  
Tai looked at T.k., "Hey T.k. I was wondering if you would spend the night. You know keep me company, I could really use it." He smiled out.

T.k. nodded his head relieved he wanted to ask Tai if he could spend the night but he didn't want to foil or get in the way of any plans Catherine and him might have had.

Tai got up from his seat and patted T.k.'s knee,

"Thanks buddy." Tai walked to Kari and whispered to her ear, "He is spending the night. We will get to the bottom of what is going on."

Kari sighed relieved and held her brother's hand a bit,

"Thanks big brother."

Tai walked up the stairs and couldn't help smile. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. The storm was over and the sky was crystal clear and so beautiful. He had his life together once again.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter and I promise to have 4 up as soon as I can. Thank you all for reading!**


	4. Lego house

Chapter 4 **Lego house**

Matt and Sora stood in front of Tai's front door and sighed heavy,  
"Well least this makes it a bit easier for a fast get away if needed. We can just leave when we want and not have to wait for waiters, food and checks." He ran his hands into his hair and held her hand tightly. "Ready?" He asked enthusiastically.

Sora took a deep breath in and nodded, " As ready as I'll ever be." Before Matt could open the door it opened for them,

"Oh how lovely of you two to show. I see you are making a dramatic late appearance as always. Attention is a horrible thing to seek of a spot light that isn't yours, N' est-ce pas?" Catherine smiled out. "You can put your coats in the closet and join the others in the living room." She walked out away from them and joined everyone else in the living room,

"Seriously she is going to be a bitch to us this early in the game. Tai knew it was our anniversary why would he set a gathering of all days? It's like he did it on purpose." Matt rubbed her arm and said in a low voice,

"Now, now lets see how this gathering is. Remember what the deal was."  
Sora rolled her eyes and folded her arms as she locked eyes on Tai putting his jacket over Catherine and cupping her on his lap. Sora couldn't help but boil over at the sight of them.

"I am almost ready to leave Matt, no one has even noticed we have came."  
Kari strolled over to Tai and Catherine and hugged Catherine.  
"Thank you so much for the outfit, It fit me so well."  
Catherine grabbed Kari's hand and spun her around,

"It was my delight to do. You look like the angel that you are." Catherine pecked Kari on both cheeks

Sora rolled her eyes even more annoyed, "She even has Kari fooled."

T.k. ran from the room to the kitchen, "Catherine I could really use your help in the kitchen I am not sure if the cake pops are ready."

Catherine looked behind her back to find Tai puckering out his lips in a pleading way,

"Must give me a kiss before you can leave."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss as he grinned out big, "Will that hold the fort down till then?" she winked out.

Tai looked up pensively, "For now." He then began to tickle her and carried her into the kitchen,

"Ah those two are too much." Mimi giggled out.

"Is that a new outfit?" Ken asked Mimi

"Oh yes, Catherine and I went shopping the other day."

Sora's hand made a fist. _**Is that why Mimi didn't reply back to me? Who does Catherine think she is? What is she trying to pull here taking my place? Mimi is my best friend and I knew her first. I mean really isn't it a bit much to buy her way to make Kari like her?**_

Sora bit her lip back and looked up at Matt, "You are the cook expert shouldn't you be the one helping T.k.?"  
Matt picked up Sora's chin, "Well we are here coiled up in the corner, I don't think anyone has seen that we came. Besides I am a cook not a baker." Matt tugged at Sora's two belt loops and pulled her in front of himself and pinned her against him.

"nes pa?" he grinned out.

Sora hit his chest lightly and giggled, "I figured everyone would have noticed we were here, since the door did open."

Matt smoothed out her hair and hugged her, "There is so much going on in the house, and loud music how could anyone really notice."  
Sora looked up into his eyes to be reassured and nodded her head,

"I guess you are right." she sang out in a defeated song.

Matt laced his hands into hers, "Of course I am." He then walked out from their corner and picked up her chin as they walked, "Now let's get out of the troll zone and go mingle with the others." Sora let go of his hand and looped her arm in his and hugged his arm,

"Thanks for that Matt."she breathed out. Matt rubbed her arm and nodded, "I will always be around to pull you out of the dark hole." Sora shut her eyes and smiled, _**I know you will always mean that.**_

Matt stopped in front of Izzy and ken,

"Hey guys, talking trigonometry?"

Ken grinned out and shook his head, "Actually quantum physics." And laughed a bit light

Matt ran his hands in his hair, "So how long have you guys been here?"  
Ken looked to the floor than back at Izzy,

"We have been here for about an hour? It took us a while to pick out some flowers and also pick up the spread that Izzy's mom made." Ken looked over at the kitchen. "It is nice seeing Tai smile and mean it now."

Matt's gaze also went towards the direction of the kitchen but his eyes didn't land on Tai they were place at the of T.k.'s black and blue ring around his eye. As T.k. was looking up it was visible but it quickly vanished as soon as he looked forward.

Matt rubbed his eyes and looked back at Ken, "Yeah it is great to see Tai is doing well for himself."

Ken nodded his head and gave Matt a bit of a glare and smiled gripping his shoulder, "So how about it, would you like to help with pouring some Champaign Mimi brought? Or would you do us a favor and sing a song?"

Matt closes his eyes awaiting Ken to chew him out. He opens eyes in shock not to hear slanders and name calling, "Uh sure how about I help with both."

Ken smiled and nodded his head, "Great."

Izzy tilted his head looking puzzled, "I am going to look for Mimi, while you guys do that."

Ken looked at Izzy and replied, "I think she went into the dean to get the gifts."

"What is this a wedding party? No one made a party for us ever." Sora spat out

Ken laughed lightly, "IT's a mixture of multiple celebrations."

"So what if it is?" Izzy barked out.

Matt placed his hands on Sora's butt pocket, "Come on Sora let's help with the drinks."

Matt wasn't in the mood to get upset over the planning of his best friends bad timing party, he was more concerned at what he saw on T.k.

Matt looked at Sora, "Hey I want to say hi to T.k. do you guys mind if I do that real quick?" Ken shook his head,

"Not at all, go on ahead." Ken called out as Matt trailed out and walked into the kitchen.

"What are you playing at?" Sora spat out at Ken.

Ken got cold and turned away from her, "Matt sincerely is trying, I am no one to judge a person after the things I have done. Tai is my best friend, even if you guys have known him longer I know him better. But you on the other hand are so self righteous forgetting everyone."

Sora folded her arms, "Sure sounds like you are judging."

Ken looked at her eyes, "That is an observation don't confuse the two. If I was judging I would have thrown you out of the house the moment I laid eyes on you." Ken set up fancy glasses up on the table and popped open the bottle. "Mind holding the glasses?"

Sora felt a little red, _**He really was being neutral, was this his way of trying to help Matt redeem himself? And me? I stand by what I said all along, I will not feel sorry for what I feel. **_

"It's a lot more than you and Matt hooking up. The betrayal runs a lot deeper than that." Ken remarked coldly as if he were reading her mind, _**but what was it I possibly did that was so bad?**_

" I think everyone deserves a second chance to see what they did and make up for it." Ken sighed and looked at a distance for a bit, "Till this day I am trying to do that. But if you really need to ask what you did than you seriously need a reality check. You should sit back and really have a closer look."

Sora nearly tipped the glass down that he was pouring but ken stopped pouring and balanced the glass in a nonchalant way. His reflexes were so fast, no wonder he was called the rocket, killer instincts.

"Thanks for your piece of advice but falling in love is not something one should apologize for."  
Ken sighed out, "If I were you, I'd take my advice because no one here is going to give you the benefit of doubt."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Mimi has my back." She huffed out she held another glass, "I think Tai is the one that needs to apologize to have a party with fancy glasses on Matt's and my anniversary."  
Ken shook his head, "Are you sure about Mimi? Think about it, when was the last time you guys talked? Every hang out I never see her with you. Really think hard, when was the last time you talked to her? And, if you are that self absorbed, what are you doing at this party?" Ken frowned out.

"Best friends don't have to be together all the time." She spat out and walked away from Ken, "The nerve of this guy. He is so judging me! I don't need this I have my own worries. My mom is never home anymore, all I have time for is Matt, school, tennis and homework." Sora stormed into the kitchen to see Matt cornering T.k.

"Talk to me!" T.k. looked away,

"Matt get out of my way, it's no big deal it happened in practice now please get away!"  
Matt went in front again, "If it really happened in practice why are you hiding it?"  
T.k. normally would be able to slip around Matt like nothing but with his foot injury he couldn't be quick on his feet without it hurting.

Tai stepped in, "Hey, let him be Matt. He'll talk when he is ready if he needs to." Matt pushed Tai and looked at T.k. "Does mom know about your eyes?"  
T.k. rolled his eyes and didn't care what pain he felt and got out from Matt only to fall on the floor.

"What does it matter to you Matt? I came here to enjoy myself and you just remind me of how limited I am." T.k. hugged his foot and Tai went by T.k.'s side and helped him to a seat next to Ken who was pouring the drinks,

"What's wrong with your foot?" Matt asked,

Catherine went next to Matt and looked him in the eyes, "He tore his muscle from his foot and had to give up basket ball." She said lowly, "Please don't make it a scene not everyone knows."

Matt looked at T.k. and back at Catherine, "And yet he told you?!"

Catherine slapped him and bit her cheek, "No he was with Kari at his doctor visit and Tai gave them a ride home when Kari called him. It's hard enough to let go of a dream, don't make it about you. If you were to never pick up a guitar how would you feel?" Matt tore his eyes away from her and his eyes began watering up and nodded,

_**Why didn't he come to me about this? Have I been that bad of a brother where he felt he had to go to Kari and Tai? How did I not notice how easy it was to keep him cornered when normally he could out fast me anytime, even when he was half asleep.**_

Matt nodded his head at T.k. his eyes still a bit watery. Now wasn't the time to talk to him about this he looked to the floor and walked off to the living room. "What is going on with everyone?" Matt called out to himself.

Sora spotted Matt and clung onto his arm, "Hey what's wrong?" Sora asked putting her finger over his eyes catching a tear." Matt shook his head, "Matt this is not okay they can't bully us-"  
Matt scooted away and shook his head, "It's not bullying, it's reality crashing down Sora." Before Sora could go on the lights are turned from dull to bright and everyone is circled around the brown table, "Everyone I would like you guys to grab a glass." Kari called out.

Everyone went towards the table and grabbed a cup, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and pink tips came walking in with her glass,

"I would like to give a toast to this coming together, two people who have been the kindest, and bravest finally getting their break at happiness. Everything coming together as it should be because they are the most deserving," Tai smiled big and wiped a fake tear from his eyes"Aw Mimi you are going to make me cry all over the Ralph Lauren." Everyone giggled a bit and Mimi took a deep breath and went on with her speech, "Even through harsh times they stick together in a bond I admire, always looking out for one another. I am glad to have them as my best friends you two are the world to me and I am so happy that-"  
Sora rolled her eyes and breathed out loud. Everyone turned to her,

"Really Tai is it yours and Cat's one month and you had to out do Matt and I with our celebrations for our two year one? Let me guess you two are engaged? And Catherine really? You taking my best friend is a little low don't you think even for you? This has gone overboard." Mimi strolled over and slapped Sora in the face, "Are you really that clueless and dense? This is not about you. I don't know why you bothered to show if you feel this way. The world does not revolve around you! I'm sorry this party has unconvinced your plans but I am sure that Tai's-"

Tai ran up to Mimi and Sora and put his fingers over Mimi's mouth and nodded his head, "I am sorry Sora, you didn't have to come. Didn't mean to make you feel I was ruining your plans with Matt on your two years. I wouldn't have taken it personal if you didn't show up but the date really wasn't up to me but my mom." Tai smiled lightly and pushed her into Matt and stroked her cheek handing her an ice pack.

" Sorry you two both got slapped in one night, It took a while to find any ice for Matt you guys can share it." He pushed them towards the door, "Go on you two have fun, I didn't realize it was such a big day for you two."  
Mimi stepped in and scowled both of them, "The toast was about Kari and Tai. Not Tai and Catherine but I would be glad if they did get engaged." Mimi sneered both of them and strolled off.

Sora looked at Matt puzzled. Matt shook his head, "It can wait, we want to stay." Matt called back. Tai nodded his head and put his finger over his lips hushing him "Fine stay but please no more out bursts or I will personally ask you to not come back." Matt nodded his head and Sora and Matt sat in the sofa just listening to all the speeches, T.k. cleared his throat,

"Tai has always been there for me even when he himself was falling apart and I am so glad to see him making jokes and smiling like before. Kari is a strong young woman and very bright and mature. Without her and him I would fall apart without a second glance. And last but not least Tai's mom, she has recovered and cancer free a toast in her honor and Tai's dad getting a job he so loves. To the whole Kamiya family." Everyone raised their glasses in the air and Catherine comes downstairs with Tai's mom and she waves to everyone,

"Thank you kids so much." Tai's mom is also holding onto her glass,"Tai's dad would of loved to be here to say thanks as well but as you all know he is at work. I am so happy and proud of him staying strong and never giving up hope on me or his job search. I am also so proud of my son, Tai taking care of me and his little sister. When his dad couldn't find a job Tai took on two jobs and kept up with school you make me a proud mother. And Kari winning her dance award, she is beautiful girl with a beautiful soul."  
T.k. looked down at Kari and smiled, "That she does." He hugged her from the waist and she giggled lightly.

Everyone raised up their glasses and said "Here, here. Congratulations!"

Tai's mom wiped her eyes and smiled, "Enjoy the rest of the night and thank you Mimi for the lovely champagne, normally I don't allow this but it is a day to be rejoice."

Mimi smiled and gave a thumbs up, "Any time Mrs. Kamiya, I know it is your favorite."

Sora clasped her hand over her mouth and eyes water, _**how vain I sounded and I feel worse that Tai apologized. His mom's recovery happened the same day as our special day and that's all I could think was just that. What else have Matt and I failed to notice? I can't believe this whole time tai was struggling and all I could think of was it had to do with Matt and I…**_

**Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I will keep writing for you guys. I love reading what you guys have to say. I love how many of you are interested in my story! **


End file.
